De Estación a Estación
by PlanetPandit
Summary: Cada mañana te veía en la estación de trenes sin poder hablarte. Tan nervioso y tímido. Y tú tan perfecto, tan seguro, tan amable. "—Yuuri ¿vamos? —Vamos Viktor"


"Si fuera más guapa, un poco más lista. Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista. Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres..."

—La Oreja de Van Gogh—

Una mañana desperté y me vestí, salí de mi casa y fui directo a la estación de trenes. Como todos los días, lo encontré ahí a unos metros lejos de mí esperando el tren. El viento movió ligeramente su cabellera albina, una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios carnosos.

Me acomodé mi bufanda café, mi aliento se podía ver perfectamente en el aire debido al frío que hacía. El tren llegó y entré repitiendo mi rutina, me senté en el mismo sitio pegado a la ventana.

El tren comenzó a moverse y él se sentó frente a mí. Nuevamente empecé a jugar con mis manos nervioso, siempre me logra poner así aunque no hablemos.

Como quisiera romper el silencio que siempre reina entre nosotros. Decirle que sólo por él uso mi ropa más bonita, qué sólo por él yo quisiera ser más perfecto como aquellos patinadores que siempre veo en el televisor, que sólo por él yo quisiera ser un poco más listo.

No soy una persona especial soy demasiado torpe, nervioso y tímido, pero quisiera tener el valor de preguntarte quien eres.

Lanzaste un pequeño bostezo a la ventana, tus ojos zafiro se veían un tanto nostálgicos, eso hizo que mis ojos se cristalizaran un poco.

Como desearía el saber, las razones de tu tristeza, de tu angustia, como quisiera conocerte como la palma de mi mano. Me gustaría estar ahí a tu lado en momentos malos y buenos, reír junto a ti, ser la fortaleza de tu corazón cuando estés confundido.

Entonces me miraste, un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y te devolví la mirada, mis manos comenzaron a sudar por los nervios. Suspiraste, desviaste la vista y volviste a centrar tu atención en el paisaje recargando tu rostro en tu mano. Sentí como mi alma se había roto bueno, tenía que ser, tengo muy pocas probabilidades de ser correspondido por no decir que no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

Cerré los ojos apretando fuertemente mis puños, mi respiración se acortó y empecé a temblar.

Así pasaron los días, lunes y viernes, sentado frente a mí, con un silencio que quisiera destruir.

Me encontraba en casa, encendí el televisor. Le puse en el canal del patinaje, y entonces te vi. Abrí mis chocolatosos ojos completamente sorprendido, estabas ahí, patinando con un bello traje rosado. La música empezó y tu cuerpo comenzó a moverse al compás de esta, permanecí sentado en el sillón sin poder apartar la vista de ti.

Terminaste de bailar pero, tu mirada era nostálgica como la otra semana, finalmente ganaste. Te otorgaron la medalla de oro de aquel Grand Prix Final, le sonreíste al público y besaste tu medalla, tenías el cabello corto, recuerdo cuando te lo atabas en una larga coleta, pero el viernes apareciste con el cabello corto. Realmente no puedo esperar por que sea mañana.

Para así, poder verte. Tal vez no tenga el valor de cruzar el vagón y hablarte pero con el simple hecho de verte me hace feliz aunque, también me recuerda que tú. Qué tú estás tan lejos de mí y creo que jamás podré alcanzarte y decirte lo que siento por ti.

A la mañana siguiente, como todos los días de la semana repetí mi rutina y te encontré nuevamente ahí, en una distancia corta lejos de mí.

Entré al tren y a los minutos te sentaste frente a mí, dejé caer mis manos en mis piernas sin poder evitar no mirarte.  
Y entonces pasó, entré abrí mis labios e inconscientemente hablé.

—¡V-Viktor!—Dije tartamudeando me miraste un tanto sorprendido, agaché la mirada avergonzado. Dios mátame por favor, de seguro crees que soy tan idiota. A quién engaño, jamás tendré un futuro contigo, eres el ruso más deseado y simplemente a mis ojos, tú eres perfecto como un hermoso ángel con unas bellas y suaves alas blancas.

Escuché una hermosa risa de parte tuya, extrañado alcé mi vista y te miré sin comprender, te acercaste y me sonreíste.

—La verdad, es que yo no te conozco y te echaba de menos—Tu voz parecía una hermosa melodía y no quería que parase, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Creí escuchar mal, pero el ruido de las demás personas me dijeron que no era así, en verdad fui correspondido.

—Todas las mañanas prefiero siempre ir en estación que ir en auto—Seguiste hablando—y elijo este tren. Sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo, dime. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Y-Yuuri—Respondí nervioso—Yuuri Katsuki—Tomaste mi mano, una tímida sonrisa se asomó por mis labios, automáticamente entrelazamos nuestras manos.

Vaya, ya estamos llegando, sinceramente no quiero que el tren pare, hoy es un día realmente especial para mí. Once de marzo, jamás lo olvidaré. Pasamos por un túnel y quedamos a oscuras, con mi mano libre busqué tu rostro torpemente.

Suavemente la agarraste y me guiaste a tu mejilla sin soltar mi mano, sin dejar de entrelazar nuestras otras manos. Con algo de timidez y una pizca de valentía besé tus labios.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y tú me correspondiste sin dudar, nos separamos por falta de aire, agradezco que el túnel sea demasiado largo así no podrá ver mi rostro como tomate.

—Yuuri te quiero, no, te amo—Murmuraste, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo. Esta vez fuiste tú quien me besó, un beso cálido y muy hermoso que correspondí, una pequeña lágrima bajo por mi mejilla, anteriormente me encontraba frustrado por el simple pensamiento de pensar que no sería correspondido.

Más feliz no me podía sentir, finalmente...finalmente pude hablarte y no sólo eso, el hecho de escucharte decir que me querías causaba que mi corazón se saliese de mi pecho y con brillo y alegría pertenecerte para siempre.  
Ser felizmente tu esposo, ser tu pareja tantos años, ir a cada competencia tuya para poder animarte y estar a tu lado cuándo te den tu medalla de oro. Y tal vez, podríamos adoptar, sería maravilloso tener una familia contigo, sería...muy maravilloso. Ver las bodas de nuestros pequeños y convivir con nuestros nietos consentidos.

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte y horrible ruido se escuchó y después nada, fue entonces cuando no sólo decidí regalarte mi ser, mis suspiros y pensamientos y mi primer beso si no, que te regalé el último suspiro de mi corazón.

"En otras noticias, hubo un ataque terrorista en las vías del tren. Hay 193 muertos y 839 heridos."

 **Sin soltar en ningún momento nuestras manos, siempre entrelazadas.**

 **-¡Yuuri!-Me hablaste sonriente, corrí hacía ti y me extendiste la mano la cual inmediatamente tomé.**

 **-¿Nos vamos? -Me preguntaste y juntamos nuestras frentes sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.**

 **-Sí, Viktoru-Respondí alegre, empezamos a caminar y una luz llena de paz nos abrazó por completo...**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
